The disclosure relates to a micromechanical functional apparatus, particularly a loudspeaker apparatus, and to an appropriate method of manufacture.
Although it is actually possible to use any micromechanical functional apparatuses, the present disclosure and the underlying problems are explained with reference to silicon-based micromechanical loudspeaker apparatuses.
In comparison with microphone or pressure sensor packages, which need to provide media access to the diaphragm, a front volume and possibly a back volume in a small installation space, a package for MEMS loudspeaker apparatuses should provide a suitable acoustic window, in particular.
MEMS-based loudspeakers usually consist of a relatively large MEMS chip which has an arrangement of individual loudspeakers having respective diaphragms, wherein the respective diaphragms can be deflected on both sides by adjacently arranged perforated electrodes.
DE 10 2005 055 478 A1 discloses a micromechanical structure for receiving and/or producing acoustic signals in a medium which at least partially surrounds the structure. The structure has a diaphragm which is essentially closed and which essentially forms a first side of the structure, and also a mating element and a closed substrate which is provided on a second side, which is opposite the first side. The mating element is provided between the diaphragm and the substrate.